


Holmes Family Christmas

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, M/M, Turkey Feast, Xmas Jumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: Mrs Holmes invites her boys to spend Christmas day with the family.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Holmes Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B Ficlet, written for Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019. Prompts: Xmas Jumper and Turkey Feast
> 
> 221 words, the last word beginning with B.

John Watson hangs up his mobile phone and calls into the kitchen, ‘That was your mother, she’s invited us for Christmas.’

Sherlock doesn’t look up from his microscope. ‘Ugh. Every year she prepares a ridiculous turkey feast. I can’t stand turkey’, he complains. ‘Obviously you told her we were busy.’

‘Nope. I said we’d be there.’

Sherlock jerks his head away from the eyepiece, a retort on the tip of his tongue, but his eyes widen when he looks at his flatmate. ‘ _What_ are you wearing?’

John smiles, running a hand over the red and green Christmas pudding on his jumper. ‘One of my _many_ hideous Christmas jumpers. Thinking of wearing this one to your parent’s.’

‘That settles it, I’m _definitely_ not going.’

‘Yes, you are. And _…_ I bought you your very own shockingly glittery Christmas jumper. Which you _will_ be wearing.’ John holds out the Marks & Spencer’s bag, watching Sherlock’s nose wrinkle in disgust.

‘There is nothing on this planet that you could offer me to convince me to wear that.’

‘Really? Because I was thinking that your brother’s reaction would be priceless. It’ll probably put him off his turkey!’

Sherlock grins, suddenly very keen on the family dinner this year. ‘Mycroft has been gaining weight recently. This is for his own good’, he says as he grabs the bag.


End file.
